Scholar
"Whoever thinks education is a painless endeavor has yet to suffer through von Richstein’s treatise on the Border Princes." Advanced (Core) Scholars are academicians who have dedicated their lives to the pursuit of knowledge. Scholars include sages who delve into philosophy and scientific theory, monks who specialize in religious lore, and tutors who strive to educate the children of wealthy Merchants and Nobles. Some Scholars are driven to pursue esoteric or forbidden knowledge. Such a path requires great mental fortitude and a willingness to risk discovery by Witch Hunters and other Zealots. Those that actively study and pursue the law, such as clerks and lawyers, are considered to be a specialized form of Scholar in the Old World. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (any three), Common Knowledge (any three), Evaluate or Trade (Cartographer), Perception, Read/Write, Speak Language (any three), Speak Language (Classical) Talents: Linguistics Trappings: Writing Kit Career Entries Anointed Priest, Apprentice Wizard, Cartographer, Friar, High Priest, Journeyman Wizard, Master Wizard, Navigator, Noble Lord, Physician, Priest, Scribe, Sea Captain, Student Career Exits Apprentice Wizard, Explorer, Friar, Litigant, Merchant, Physician, Steward The Travelling School While many scholars focus on a single field of study, many scholars enjoy researching a broad range of topics. However, scholarly pursuits take up a great deal of time, and travel throughout the Empire to visit various libraries can be expensive. To encourage studies and obviate the need for travel, a group of former students from Altdorf have developed a secretive book club, which they have dubbed the Travelling School. After their years together in Altdorf, the scholars went their separate ways, but still kept in close contact with each other. The Travelling School refers not to the scholars making rounds to visit with each other, but instead to the numerous books they send to each other. After one scholar has located a rare book and finished studying it, he passes it along to one of his colleagues, who does likewise with a tome of his own. The scholars employ all manner of caraveners, messengers, pilgrims, coach lines and the like to deliver their books for the Travelling School. However, many of these rare books are incredibly expensive, and some contain material that would be considered... improper... for research by an upright citizen of the Empire. As such, discretion is paramount when deliverng the books to members of the Travelling School. A Day in the Life Scholars spend the bulk of their time each day researching; if they are being paid to do so, their research will delve only into those matters concerning their employer’s request for information. If left to their own devices, most scholars would meticulously follow every lead, every thread of information within their areas of interest to its logical conclusion, cataloging any newly discovered leads for later exploration and study. Devoting the bulk of their lives to the accumulation of knowledge, scholars are the learned people that the authorities must turn to on occasion. As such they are sometimes employed by a lord or religious leader and well-paid, but more often than not work freelance and live a hand-to-mouth existence. Some specialise in religious or philosophical topics, while others are experts on the subject of law, mathematics, linguistics, science, and even dark, forbidden lore – though short is the tenure of the scholar discovered to be dabbling in lore best left unlearnt.